mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Garth Smith
Garth Smith is an LDS Musician best known for his compilation of Sacred Hymns piano arrangements and LDS music firesides. Born in 1960 this pianist/composer/musician is accomplished in several styles of music including rock, country, classical and jazz. His current endeavor is creating spiritually uplifting piano arrangements of popular LDS Hymns. He resides in Oceanside, California and is a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints there.Deseret News 22-April-2014Mormon Moms Who Blog 04 Apr 2014 Garth was born in Brigham City, Utah, and served a mission to the Navajo people of Northern Arizona, Garth completed a college degree in Design Engineering Technology from Brigham Young University, graduating in the class of 1988. Afterwards, Garth accepted a position at Intergraph Corporation in Huntsville, Alabama. Later he moved to Carlsbad, California to accept a design position with Callaway Golf. Music Firesides He frequently travels the country performing free, inspirational music firesides. His 60 minute presentation explores gospel principles found in 8 hymns that includes the restoration, prayer, sacrament, forgiveness, and most importantly, the atonement of Jesus Christ. The multimedia presentation features a Christ-centered narrative, live piano, video clips from prophets and apostles, and artwork from other LDS artists. LDS Hymns By 2014, Garth had turned his music to creating artistic arrangements of popular gospel hymns of LDS Church, producing several albums, music videos and other related works. His work is available through Deseret Books. Album #1: Sacred Hymns Recently Garth has turned his attention to recording original arrangements of popular LDS Hymns, releasing this first album in 2014 titled Sacred Hymns Arranged and Performed on the Piano. This has received great acclaim and wide national distribution within the LDS music genre.Meridian Magazine 27 April 2014 Album #2: How Beautiful Thy Temples For his second full-length album, How Beautiful Thy Temples, Sacred Hymns, Vol. II (released in 2015), Garth brings his masterful, reverent signature style to bear on hymns and sacred songs that focus on the beauty and eternal significance of temples.LDS SMILE 07 May 2015 This has been his most successful release yet, having charted nationally at #21 on the iTunes Gospel new music chart.Sacred Hymns for LDS Missionaries 27 Aug 2015 Crawford Gates, famous LDS composer, has called "How Beautiful Thy Temples" a "fabulous recording." Smith's arrangement of Gates' beloved Easter hymn "He is Not Here" (from "The Choirbook") is included as track 8 on the album. From "An Angel From on High," an arrangement inspired by the statue of the Angel Moroni that sits atop many temples, to the children's songbook classic "I Love To See the Temple". It's the perfect music to set the tone around your home on the Sabbath or to invite the Spirit more fully into your life day-to-day.Sacred Hymns for LDS Missionaries 27 Aug 2015 Album #3: Great Redeemer On 01-Sept-2016, Garth released his third album of LDS Hymn arrangements, a collection of fresh, new arrangements of about the Saviour, Jesus Christ, titled Behold the Great Redeemer, Sacred Hymns, Vol. III. A new addition is the release of his original sheet music so that now other experienced pianists can perform this genre music in church worship services and other religious settings.LDSLiving.com Behold the Great Redeemer Selections include Lead, Kindly Light, In Humility our Saviour, and another Crawford Gates masterpiece, Our Saviour's Love. "The bottom line is this—Smith’s music takes you to a place of serenity, an escape from the world for a moment, and provides the listener with beautiful arrangements that point to the Savior." Album #4: A Sacred Christmas Released in time for the 2017 Christmas season, A Sacred Christmas, this album features a variety of his favorite hymns that commemorate the birth of the Saviour. This album features several guest artists, Calee Reed, Michael Dowdle, One Voice Children's Choir, Sun Valley Carolers and others that add an extra layer of inspiration.Mormon Music Gospel Music Videos Garth's piano is a backdrop featured in many gospel music videos produced directly by or for the LDS Church, including the church's recent LIGHTtheWORLD Christmas season service message. The most popular of these videos is the Heaven's Hallelujah arrangement featuring vocalist Lauren Sullivan. Many of these are accessible for free on their YouTube Channel. * Garth Smith Music - YouTube Channel Other Performances Another first ever event occurred for Garth on 09-Sept-2016, with the production of his online concert on Facebook Live on the Moroni Channel.Facebook Live Event External links * GarthSmithMusic.com – Official Website * Garth W Smith – Bio on MormonMusic.org * GarthSmithMusic – Facebook * Music Channel – YouTube Channel * Garth Smith – Deseret Books Featured Artist * Garth Smith (musician) - Wikipedia References Category:1960 births Category:20th-century American composers Category:20th-century Mormon missionaries Category:20th-century American pianists Category:American male composers Category:American Latter Day Saint hymnwriters Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:American performers of Christian music Category:Brigham Young University alumni Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:Christmas music Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Utah Category:People from Brigham City, Utah Category:Religious music Category:Worship services of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:YouTube music videos